Love Me Back
by Duckfic
Summary: Star & Marco are both let down when circumstances break them apart. They soon realize that the key to their broken hearts has been with them all along...
1. Chapter 1: Star Alone

**Love Me Back**

 **Written by: Mystical Reviewer**

 **Chapter 1**

"You're what?" Star shouted, standing up to face Oscar.

"I'm moving, bruh." Oscar said, unemotionally, as he refused to make eye contact with her and pressed a button on his Keytar. Star was shocked by unintrest.

"Don't Bruh me, Oscar!" Star said, her eyes flaring as though they were balls of blue fire. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Oscar had always seemed to never care much about anything, but his uncaring for her feelings was as painful as a knife.

"Well, I just got other friends y' know?" Oscar said, "They're the best ones, so I told them first." Star froze when she heard his lack of emotion, as though he had just stabbed her in the arm. Although he hadn't physically hurt her, the lack of care for her hurt almost as bad. She stood up to face him, trying to hold back a tear. "

Y-yeah, well, you're a-a-".

"A pretty cool guy, right?" Oscar said, grinning, unaware of what was about to happen. "You're a big meanie!" screamed Star, running off, crying. Oscar just shrugged and continued loitering. Star felt as though nothing was important, what was the point of anything now? Oscar was gone, and she had nobody...or did she?

"Okay, so if a Gorilla was fighting a bear, who would win?" Ferguson asked Marco as they were walking to their lockers.

Marco always came to school early so he could say hi to Jackie as she skated by. And today Ferguson had come early for some reason. Marco snorted. "Oh, that's easy. The gorilla. Do you know how stupid bears are?" Ferguson snorted. "Dude, but bears are huge. What if it was an ICE bear?"

Marco groaned. "For the 10th time, Ferguson, they're called polar bears, and the gorilla would still win." Ferguson was about to object, but then saw somebody running towards them.

"Hey is that-" Ferguson began, but was stopped when Star run up to Marco, and nearly tackled him into a hug.

"Star- nice to see you too, but what's wrong?" Marco asked as he heard her sniffling. "Oh Marco, it was terrible!" Star said, her voice a mixture of sad and energetic. "I went to say hi to Oscar, andthenIfoundouthe's LEAVING!" Marco gently pushed her off of him. "Easy, Star. I'm sure he's not-" he began, but Star cut him off.

"And the-the worst part is that he doesn't even care about me!" she shouted, her face turning bright red from sobbing. Marco looked to face Ferguson, as he just shrugged.

"Look Star," Marco said, using a tissue to wipe her eyes. "It's ok. I know it must hurt a lot, but if it makes you feel better, I'll make you some nachos when we get home." Star had a faint smile. "Thanks, Marco. I love triangle food." Marco returned her smile. "You feeling better?" he asked. "A little."

"Good, hope things get better, have a great day!" Marco said, as he patted her on the back and continued his walking. Star snorted. "We have the same classes, Marco." "Class doesn't start yet!" Marco replied, turning back to face her for a second.

"Well that was over-dramatic of her." Ferguson said, who had been watching the whole time. Marco glared at him. "Yeah, well, I'd like to see how you'd like if some girl did that to you." Ferguson looked a little annoyed. "Well, don't be surprised if the same thing happens to you and Jackie." Ferguson said, a faint giggle escaping his lips.

Marco looked confused. "What are you hiding?" he asked. "Nothing..." the plump boy retorted. "Oh, and you're late to say hi to her." he said, walking off quickly. Marco looked down at his watch, and forgot about what Ferguson had just said. "Shoot! I'm gonna be late to say hi to Jackie!"

 **To be continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	2. Chapter 2: Gone bad

**Chapter 2**

Marco hurried to where he always greeted Jackie. He expected for her to come down the hall on her skateboard, however, after about five minuites she had still not come.

"Relax Marco, you were probably too late." Marco nervously muttered to himself. He was easilly nerved when things didn't go quite as he had hoped they would, and right now was a perfect example.

After about three more minutes, he saw her, but she wasn't riding a skateboard, she was walking.

"Hey Jackie, what's-ow!" he suddenly let out a cry of pain when Jackie punched him in the face. "What was that for!?"

Jackie looked furious. She unzipped her backpack, and took out a broken skateboard.

"Can you explain how this happened?" she asked angrily, setting it down in front of him.

Marco let out a gasp. He suddenly mentally flashed back to earlier in the morning. He and Ferguson had arrived at school, and had come across the skateboard that was now broken sitting against a wall.

"Hey look." Ferg had said. "It's Jeremy's new skateboard."

Marco nodded. "Yeah, so?"

Ferguson grinned. "Want to get a little payback?"

Marco looked a little thoughtful. "Maybe...but won't he flip out?"

Ferguson laughed. "Dude, he's loaded with money. He won't be that upset. He'll just cry like a brat a little."

Marco smirked. "Well I guess you're right." Marco hurried over to the skateboard and picked it up, and set it up on two cinder blocks like you would a wood board for karate, but just before he hit it, he suddenly froze.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Just do it Marco!"

Marco gulped, and karate-chopped it in half. "Hi-ya!"

"All right!" Ferguson said, who had pulled out his phone and gotten a video recording when he chopped it in half.

Marco cocked his head. "Why were you recording?"

Ferguson grinned nervously. "I just-er want to replay this a couple of times."

Marco sighed. "All right, fine, but you better not show it to Jeremy."

Ferg chuckled. "I wasn't planning on it."

The flashback was interrupted when Jackie grabbed him by his hoodie, lifting him into the air.

"Well?"

Marco shuddered. "It wasn't me! Why would I break your skateboard?"

"You broke my old one. I didn't really care, because that wasn't that expensive, but I had been wanting this for years! You inconsiderate moron!"

Marco tried to jerk away. "What proof do you even have?!"

Jackie pulled out her phone. "Your friend just messaged me and told me about it."

Marco looked in horror as he saw a text from Ferguson. "He set me up-I mean- I didn't break anything!" His heard was beating fast in fear. He was screwing up any chance he had with Jackie, and one of his own friends had just set him up as some sort of sick joke. He looked up to face her.

"Jackie, it wasn't me, I swear. It was him, he framed me. He was probably trying it out!"

Jackie glared at him, although his ploy seemed to have partly convinced her.

"Why does it look like it was karate chopped then?"

Marco was about to reply, when suddenly her phone buzzed. Jackie looked at it.

"It's from Ferguson. He says he videotaped you breaking my skateboard."

Marco let out a gasp of horror. He was screwed.

 **To Be Continued...**

Link To Channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	3. Chapter 3: Two stories, One Love

**Chapter 3**

"No!" Marco screamed, knocking Jackie's phone out of her hands. Jackie let out a gasp of shock as it fell to the floor, shattering. Marco jolted back in horror. He hadn't meant to break it, he just couldn't let her see that video.

"I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident! I was-"

Jackie said nothing at first, but she picked a metal pipe off the ground, and gripped it tightly to see how strong it was. "I always wanted to try hitting somebody in the head with one of these."

"See you later, bye!" Marco said, jolting back and pulling his hood over his face. He didn't know how long or how fast he ran, heck, he never even checked if Jackie was behind him, he just had to get away...

Fergusion burst into laughter. He had just recorded the best video ever. Not only had Marco broken his crush's skateboard, but also her phone, and now she was having a rage quit and trashing things. Now he just had to post it online. "Thank you Marco." he chuckled, picking it up and running away.

However, he rounded a corner and bumped into Star.

"Ow!" Star said.

"Sorry Star," Ferg said, chuckling.

Star looked a little gloomy, however, she smiled. "Hey Fergusion. You seem happy."

Fergusion giggled. "Oh, I just pulled a prank on Marco. It's a super good one!"

Star grinned. "Ohhh, nice. What did you do? Did you put a whoopie cussion under his bus seat? Did you do the ink thingy with the binoculars? He's ok, right?"

Ferg grinned. "Watch this." He pulled out his phone, and played all the videos in order. As Star continued to watch, her smile fell to a look of disgust. By the time the videos ended, her cheeks had turned from hearts to sad faces.

"I know, pretty funny ri-" Ferguison suddenly got punched in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow-what the-" Ferguison said, trying to get up.

Star was furious. Her memory was blazed with what had happened to her this morning. "Do you think hurting people is some kind of joke?"

Ferg jolted. "What? It's just a prank!"

Star picked him up and slammed him up against a wall.

Her face was full of hatred and disgust. "Well Fergusion, in that case, then this must be a joke!" she shouted out the last part, and opened a portal with her wand, sending him into it and waiting a few seconds before sending him back, with a bunch of ants biting him.

"Ow!" Ferguison shouted, jumping around. Star muttered something to her wand, before spraying him with sparkly water.

Ferguison fell to the floor, coughing and toppling over. "Why did you do that!?' he shouted in pain.

Star laughed icilly. "Oh, it's just a joke, just a prank!"

Ferguison suddenly felt her pick him up again. He was both confused and terrorified by her unusual strength.

"Are you going to bother my friend again?"

Ferguison shook his head.

"Good. Are we still friends?"

Ferguison shook his head.

"Good. Are you going to take your fat butt and run?"

Ferguison nodded, and was flung to the floor, where he started running.

"And don't come back!"

...

Marco was sobbing underneath a row of bleachers. He couldn't beleive what had just happened. He had just lost two friends, one had betrayed him like stabbing him in the back with a knife, the other had been used like the knife to stab him.

"Marco." said a familar voice. It was Star.

"Hey Star. I don't want to talk right now." he muttered the last part half to himself, and turned away. However, the remark didn't stop her. Before Marco had realized what had happened, he felt her hugging him tightly.

"It's ok, Marco. I know what happened. Don't worry, Ferguison won't bother us anytime soon."

Marco let out a sob. "I'm so happy you're still here, Star."

Star smiled. "I am too. Come on, Marco, let's go home."

Marco jolted back. "But-school hasn't even started."

Star smiled. "I know."

Marco just nodded, and took her hand, not letting it go as if letting go would mean he would fade into darkness. The two started walking back towards where they had come from, staying silent. When they got home, Marco let out a sigh and laid down on the couch, and was joined by Star, who grabbed the remote and started browsing the TV. Marco, who found himself growing more tired, felt a feeling of comfort being home with Star; his friend.

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	4. Chapter 4: Big Natcho

**Chapter 4**

Marco must have fallen asleep, because he found himself slumped on the couch, with the afternoon sun shining through the windows. He felt something soft against him gently breathing. "Lazer pups, go away..." he muttered, still half awake. However, he jolted back when he saw it was Star snuggled up next to him, and that his arm was around her-or had been at least.

"Shoot!" he hissed, as she woke up. Star yawned and looked around. "Had fun cuddling, Marco?"

Marco blushed. "Y-you did this on purpose?"

Star giggled. "Yes I did."

Marco bit his lip. "Oh...well..."

Star suddenly sat up and faced him. "What's wrong?"

Marco gulped. "Well...aren't you kind of weirded out?"

"Nope."

Marco sighed in relief. "Nobody saw us, right?"

Star laughed. "You worry too much Marco. Don't worry, nobody saw you snuggling me."

Marco blushed a little more. "Well...ok."

Star laughed. "Oh come on Marco. You have do admit you liked it just a little. Just admittttttttttt it!"

Marco looked away. "Ok...I did."

Star laughed. "I know you did. Because hugggggggggs are magic!"

Marco smiled a little. "I guess they are. By the way, what should we do? It's the afternoon now."

Star simply shrugged. "I don't know..."

...

Marco walked outside to get the mail. He grabbed it and put it inside on the counter.

"Ooo, whatcha got?" Star asked, grinning excitedly.

"Mail." Marco replied, setting it down on the counter.

Star started looking through it, when suddenly a coupon paper fell to the floor.

"Hey Marco! I found a coupon for your favorite restaurant! The Big triangle!"

"Big Nacho." Marco corrected, picking it up and reading it. "Nice! There's a deal where you get a buy one get one free deal! Say Star, you want to get some nachos and chili?"

Star grinned. "Alrighty Marco."

Marco was excited, he had been wanting to get to try some nachos for awhile, and now he would get a chance to try some.

"Okay then." he said. "Ready to go?"

Star nodded excitedly, and suddenly ran up to her room.

Marco sighed. "What are you doing?"

"If we're going out for dinner, I want to look fanc-eh!" Star said, poking her head out.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if you're gonna dress up fancy, might as well do the same, got nothing else to do."

Marco had a suit and hat he decided to wear. "I feel like I'm going on a date." he muttered. Little did he know that that statement would come back to bite him sooner on.

"Come on Star! You're taking forever." Marco said.

"I just want to look goooood!" Star said. "I don't go out to eat much."

Marco rolled his eyes. "You always look good Star-" Marco stopped himself, not in time unfortunately, as Star giggled.

"Thanks for the complement, you're pretty cute too, Slyco."

Marco tried to play it off. "Oh-ok..."

Suddenly, Star slid down the stair rail and flew through the doorway in front of Marco.

Marco nervously looked away, tapping his foot and humming.

Star was wearing a white dress, her hair was combed back, and she was wearing shoes that looked like they were made out of gemstones.

"Wow Marco, you look pretty hot." Star said.

Marco looked away. "Oh ha ha, keep teasing me."

Star was about to reply that she wasn't joking, but she suddenly thought of something else.

"So how do I look?"

Marco had been nervously avoiding eye contact with her, but finally gulped and looked at her.

"You look hot-I mean pretty." he gulped, nervously.

Star grinned. "Thanks Marco. You ready to get some triangle-er-nachos?"

Marco nodded. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Star, today is Friday. That means that we can get unlimited nacho toppings free!"

"Yeah!" Star said. "What are we waiting for?"

She grabbed his hand and the two started running towards Big Nacho, coupons in hand.

Neither one seemed to realize that two friends on a meal together would soon turn into a date...

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Dance

**Chapter 5**

Star took a bite of her natchos. "Yum, these are good. Not as good as yours though, those are super super good!"

Marco smiled. "Aww thanks Star. They're not that good though."

Star snorted. "Yes they are!"

"If you say so."

Marco finished his nachos and chili. "Want to get desert?" he asked.

Star jumped up and down excitedly. "Yesyesyes!"

Marco smiled. "You're excited." he said, standing up.

The lights suddenly dimmed, confusing them.

"What's going on?" asked Marco.

Star shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Hello everyone! It's Friday night, you know what that means! It's time for all the lucky couples to get on the dance floor!"

"Ooo! I love dancing!" Star said excitedly, grabbing his hand. "Come on Marco!"

Marco stopped. "Star...wait...that's for couples..."

Star laughed. "We can tell them we're a couple," she joked, pulling Marco onto the floor. "Come on Marco, let's dance!"

Marco gulped. "Star, we can't tell them that we're a couple...we're not..."

"I was kidding silly!" she chided, tightening her grip. "We can just say that we're practicing for the school dance."

Unable to object, Marco found himself on the dance floor and her hand on his shoulder.

Marco blushed at her gentle hand touching him and as people started to stop dancing and started to stare at him and Star.

"S-Star," he began as she began to tap her feet against the ground.

"Something wrong Marco?"

Marco gritted his teeth together. "Star...I don't know how to dance."

Star pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "You're not fooling me. Your mom told me that you used to be in dance."

Marco gulped and jerked away. "B-but-" he stammered, but finally complied and started dancing with Star.

"Not bad for a fibber," she joked, as he twirled her around.

"I'm sorry," he said, as he searched to see if people were still watching him. Thankfully, most people had gone back to dancing by themselves.

Star laughed. "You're funny Marco."

Marco sighed in relief. "Thanks..."

After a few more minutes, the song ended. "Yay! That was fun!" she said, hugging Marco.

Marco nervously pushed her away. "All right Star...that was fun, but it's getting late, we should probably get home."

Star nodded. "Ok Marco. Do we have any desert at home?!"

Marco thought hard. "I think there's churros."

"Yes yes yes!" Star said excitedly, "let's go!" she shouted as the two ran out.

"So how many do you have? she asked. "Because if you have a few, that would kinda stink because we won't be able to share that many, but if you have a lot, that would be great because then we'll be able to share and still get a lot!"

Marco suddenly stopped and pulled Star under the bush with him. "Star! Get down!" he shouted, pushing her under a bush.

Star was confused. "What is it Marco?"

"Jackie." Marco replied. "She's on the road NEXT to the road to my house. We're gonna have to take the back way."

Star sighed. "But that'll take forever!"

Marco sighed. "It's either that or we get the crud beaten out of us."

"You mean you."

Marco sighed. "Exactly..."

Star grinned. "Ok, but we're still gonna have churros, right?"

...

Star and Marco arrived home, exhausted.

Their parents were laughing and watching a comedy stand-up, so they didn't notice them come in.

Marco and Star exhaustedly walked up to Marco's room.

"Where are the(yawn) churros?" Marco muttered, exhaustedly, before falling into bed. Star, looked around the room a little unsuccessfully then mumbled something before closing her eyes and passing out.

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	6. Chapter 6: A Kiss is a Kiss

**Chapter 6**

Marco woke up to Star being next to him again. However, unlike the last time, he wasn't really bothered. Star was so...peaceful...

Marco stroked her hair, hoping she wouldn't wake up. What he didn't realize was she had been awake for awhile, and that she was waiting for the right moment to...

"Hey Marco!" she shouted, scaring him.

"Star! Were you-did you feel me-" Marco stammered embarrassedly, as she laughed.

"Marco you sly dog." she grinned. "You thought I wasn't awake."

Marco turned his head away. "I'm sorry Star."

Star grabbed Marco and pulled her arms around him.

"Don't be shy!

Marco gulped. "Oh, ok."

Star suddenly pulled away. "Wait...you still have those churros, right?"

Marco nodded.

"Oh yeah! Churros for breakfast!" Star shouted excitedly.

"That's right!" Marco said. "And we won't be running out anytime soon!"

Star jumped up excitedly. "Yes!"

The two began eating churros. Marco soon began to feel less awkward about what had just happened as the two talked and ate the tasty treat.

...

Jackie was furious. Her skateboard and her phone had been broken by Marco-but she was going to find him and make him learn a good lesson. Jackie normally wasn't too on edge, however, family issues and what Marco had done pushed her well over the edge. What she didn't realize, however, was that Marco had been set up...

"I will find you Marco," she whispered. "And when I do, there's going to be a lot of pain involved..."

...

Two weeks passed since what had happened at school, and Marco found himself less worried finally about what had happened. He hadn't seen Jackie around, and Ferg hadn't bothered him, thankfully. He also was becoming closer to Star, although he didn't realize it. He was beginning to be less nervous when she would flirt with him or tease him, and had even begun to pull her own tricks on her.

Marco was looking for the remote. "Star, where did you put the remote?"

"I don't know..."

Marco grinned. "Are you sure you didn't take it again?" he asked.

Star had been trying to take a stack of random objects as high as possible in her room, and Marco guessed that the remote was somewhere in the stack.

"Star, where's the remote?" he asked, banging on her door.

Star opened the door. "I don't knowww..."

Marco rolled his eyes amusedly. "Well you'd better tell me, now."

Star laughed. "Do I have to?"

Marco grinned and tackled Star, tickling her as hard as possible.

"Tell me Star!" he crowed, firmly holding her down so she couldn't escape.

"S-stop!" she laughed. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

Marco let her go. "Oh really now?"

Star gasped as Marco released her. "It's in my pocket." she said, guiding Marco's hand to her pocket.

Marco grabbed it out. "Thanks." he said, flicking her ear.

Star stroked his check with her hand. "That was fun."

Marco nodded. "I guess it was..."

Suddenly, Star started pulling him closer to him, Marco blinked in confusion as her lips slowly grew closer to his.

"...Star?"

Star opened her eyes. "Something wrong?"

Marco pushed her away. "Were you trying to kiss me?"

Star blushed. "M-maybe?"

Marco looked uncomfortable for the first time in awhile. "Star...we can't..."

Star cocked her head. "Why not? What's the big deal?"

Marco gulped. "But we-we've-"

"Both never kissed anyone before?"

Marco looked a little embarrassed. "Well actually, I kissed a ninja..."

"Not on the lips..."

Marco gulped. "Star, I can't..." Part of Marco wanted to say yes, but his suspicious side felt as though if he did so soon after what happened, something terrible would happen.

Star looked confused. "Marco, is something wrong? Does it have to do with Jackie?"

Marco shook his head. "No! It's just-I don't know!"

Star put her hand on his shoulder. "Come down, Marco, just tell me what's wrong."

Marco was so stressed out with guilt that he finally snapped and said something he instantly regretted.

"I don't like you, ok? I don't like you at all!"

Star let out a gasp, and took a step back.

"You...don't like me?"

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	7. Chapter 7: Parental Advice

Chapter 7

"No!" Marco shouted, trying to convice her that that wasn't what he had meant, however, his tone made it accidently seem as though he was confirming what he just said.

Star let out a sob and ran out of the room, to the outdoors.

"Star, wait!" Marco shouted. Unfortunately, Star was much faster than him, and he eventually lost sight of her.

Marco slapped himself across the face in his mind.

"Why did you have to do that?!" he shouted, kicking a tree.

Marco was defeated. He had done stupid things in the past, but this topped the list.

Suddenly, a familar boy walked behind him. It was Ferguson.

"You!" Marco shouted, grabbing him by his collar.

Ferg gulped. "Hey Marco...I was just passing through..."

Marco bared his teeth. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?!"

"Yes I do, and I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Marco dropped him. "Oh you'd better be sorry."

Ferg gulped. "So you forgive me now, right?"

"No."

Ferguson was shocked. "But...I apologized!"

"I know, I don't accept your apology Ferguson."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you."

Ferguson felt guilty. "What happened to Star?"

Marco punched the ground. "I messed up my words. She tried to kiss me and I was awkward, ok?!"

Ferguson looked at Marco. "Do you like her?"

Marco sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't know."

"Are you still upset about what happened between you and Jackie?"

"Yes. And you're the reason any of this is happening, so I hope you're happy."

Ferg stood up. "Well good luck man. And whatever happen, don't be afraid to be honest."

Marco just rolled his eyes and stood up. He looked around. He didn't really know where Star could be, but he hoped she hadn't gone far. He would keep searching for her until he found her, no matter how long it took...

...

"Call mom." Star told her mirror, rubbing her eye, hoping her mom wouldn't notice that she'd been crying. She had run back home, and was hoping Marco wasn't here.

The screen flashed before transitioning to her parents, who were there as if they had been waiting for her to call.

"Hey..." Star said awkwardly. "So could I have some advice?"

Star's mother narrowed her eyes. "Boy troubles?"

Star blushed. "How did you know?"

Star' mother grinned for the first time in her memory. "Glossarik told us."

"Oh."

"Does it have to do with your friend Marco?" her father asked.

"Yes dad..."

"What happened?" he asked.

Star sighed. "Well, the girl he liked got into a bit of a skirmish with him because he got blamed for something he didn't do. I felt bad for him, and I really don't know what happened, but we just got closer...and I guess he isn't in to me..."

Star's parents looked at each other.

"Star." her mother said. "There's one option left. But you have to listen to what I'm about to say very closely..."

 **To Be Continued...**

Link to my Channel: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

Finally I'm back! Sorry about the delay, I have a school and a youtube channel, and a lot of people like my youtube content. If you have a channel, please like & sub to help support me. Thanks! :D Link: channel/UCfbbZc4xijpPcRGuPeZW2vA

Chapter 8

Marco punched a tree in anger. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. He had just screwed up everything.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with a message.

Meet me at the top of the park

Marco gasped when he saw it was from Star. He let out a cry of relief.

"She's still here!"

Marco shoved his phone into his pocket and ran as fast as he could towards where he hoped she was.

Star let out a sigh. Part of her was afraid Marco wasn't going to show up. Her mom had reassured her everything would be all right, but inside Star really wondered if that would be the case.

"What will he say?" she wondered.

In her mind, she feared the worst, Marco would become angry and ignore her.

She suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

"Marco?!" she gasped excitedly. However, to her disappointment, it wasn't Marco, it was Jackie.

"Where is that weasel Marco?!" she asked, staring at Star icily.

Star shrugged. "I don't know..."

Jackie snorted. "You don't know where your own boyfriend is?"

Star blushed. "He's not my...boyfriend."

"Oh really?"

"He isn't!"

"Yeah right." sneered Jackie. "You mean the guy who always shares his lunch when you forget to pack lunch money, which happens a lot, the guy who sketches you when you're not watching, the guy who you snuggle with every night..."

Star blushed. "How-how do you know?"

Jackie looked away. "I tried to get into your house so I could teach Marco a lesson, and when I looked through the window...I saw you two asleep together.

Star hid her face behind her hair. "Okay maybe I like him, but I'm afraid he doesn't...like me..."

Jackie looked genuinely shocked. "Star...Marco loves you. Can't you see everything you've been through? Go find him, and talk to him now, before anything happens."

"I'm actually supposed to meet him here. I don't know where he is now though..."

Jackie sighed. "All right then. I'll wait here for him and when you two are cool I'm gonna give him a payback."

Star glared at Jackie. "Good luck." retorted Star, blazing her wand in front of her, causing Jackie to back up a little.

"Fine, maybe I'll reconsider."

...

Marco was panting. He had run for almost a mile, the park was pretty much the opposite way of where he had thought Star was. He ran through the park gate and reached the sidewalk that let up a steep hill, where Marco assumed that Star was.

"Star?" he called, as he reached the hilltop and looked around in all directions.

"Star?!" Marco scanned the other sides of the hilltop, his brown eyes darting wildly around as he tried to locate Star.

"Marco!"

He recognized that voice. He saw Star standing a little distance behind him.

"Star!" he shouted, running towards her.

Star ran towards him, ready to pull him into a hug. However, Marco was going to prove to Star that he really cared for her. He pulled her into a hug, but before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against her, shocking her.

Star didn't mind through, in fact, she was overjoyed. His affection and their reunition said more than a thousand words spoken by either one of them could have.

Star finally pulled away from him and gasped for air. "Marco I'm so glad you're back I missed you so much and Iwasafraidyoudidn'tlikeme!" she said quickly.

Marco smiled. "Star...how could I not like you, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met..."

Star sobbed. "I like you-so nice-missed you so much-" she mumbled, sobbing into Marco's chest, both sad and happy.

"I missed you too Star"

"Do you l-love me too?"

Marco just smiled and lifted her head to face his. " I do. Come on Star. Let's go home."

Star nodded and kissed his cheek. "Ok."

Jackie bit her lip. Part of her wanted revenge, however, she wasn't really in the mood to get into a fight with Star, so she left.

 **To Be Continued:** (We still have 2 more chapters guys! We're not done, I was just trying to not end us on a cliffhanger for the chapter XD).

Link To My Channel: (already up there XD)


End file.
